


What kind of man?

by anonymousduchess



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Batfleck - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, F/M, Suicide Squad, batman v superman - Freeform, i didn't even see the whole movie i only saw the clips of batfleck lol, slight spoilers for suicide squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousduchess/pseuds/anonymousduchess
Summary: So I decided, after much deliberation, that I was going to try my hand at fan-fiction once again. I honestly just wrote this whole work one day and haven't looked at it since because I know I will never publish it if I look over it because I'll just want to keep editing it. I apologize for any inaccuracies; like I said in the tag, I only saw the clips of Batman in Suicide Squad (thanks YouTube). This might be a continued work because I like the name of the title and I have a few other ideas in mind! Let me know what you think! I'm open to all criticism. Also, let me know how in-character Bruce is, because I'm rusty at writing canon characters.





	

Your fingers fiddled absent-mindedly with the necklace chain around your neck as you waited for Bruce to get home. Thanks to a security camera hack, you had to watch Deadshot threaten Batman with a gun. Your heart had dropped to the floor as you watched the tense scene unfold.  
“Breathe, Miss [Your Name],” Alfred reminded you as he patted your hand.  
Your eyes darted to him as you sucked in a quick breath through your teeth, but it wasn’t long before your eyes returned to the screen. Deadshot’s finger twitched on the trigger and you were certain it was over, but a tiny angel appeared between the two men and stood her ground. You let out a breath and felt your shoulders slump in disbelieving relief. Was this really happening? Bruce’s comm was still on, so you heard the little girl’s voice carry through as she begged her father not to kill Batman. Your heart broke at the sound of her voice, and you were silently begging right along with her; your fingers clutched the locket and kept it close to your chest.  
Finally, finally, Deadshot lowered his rifle and put his hands up in hesitant surrender. So the man still had some heart left, after all. A flood of emotion washed through you and all you wanted to do was run to the girl and wrap her up in your arms. You wanted to thank her for saving Bruce’s life, and you wanted to apologize that she had such a broken father. But all you could do was mutter a whispered “thank you” and hope that she could somehow feel your gratitude.  
Alfred said nothing, but his sigh of relief was loud compared to the tense silence that had been in the cave only moments ago. But you wouldn’t believe that Bruce was out of harm’s way until you saw him get in the Batmobile, and even then, you knew that you wouldn’t be able to relax until he walked through the door to the cave and pulled his cowl off.  
You saw Alfred turn to you once Bruce was on his way home, and you both huffed out a relieved laugh and squeezed your hands together.  
“Your relief is palpable,” he said to you, still smiling shakily.  
“You’re still surprised at how worried she gets, Alfred?” Bruce’s modulated voice ringed through the cave and you saw a smirk ghost over his lips.  
Happy to see that Bruce could still joke (he was acting like he wasn’t phased by what happened, but you knew that was far from the truth), your smile turned into a smirk of your own. But you couldn’t think of a good comeback, so you stayed silent and waited.  
When Bruce finally walked through the door and pulled his cowl off, you immediately saw the weariness on his face. You frowned slightly and looked at Alfred, hoping his intuition wouldn’t pick this one crucial time to fail him. His eyes sparked with recognition and he nodded before turning to Bruce.  
“Well, Master Bruce, I have always given you my share of grief for almost dying, but I think Miss [Your Name] will do plenty of that for the both of us this time.” And with that, he went upstairs.  
The silence was palpable as you stared at Bruce and waited to see if he would say anything. Any jovial feelings you’d had minutes ago after seeing him survive were now gone and replaced with frustration and helplessness.  
“The anticipation is bordering on frightening. Usually you and Alfred rush into your admonishments before I have a second to breathe.” Bruce was trying to make his voice light but it was obvious that his emotions were too heavy to make light of anything.  
“Maybe now you have a little taste of what we go through every time you go out on patrol.” You didn’t mean to sound as biting as you did, but you couldn’t help it. Years ago you had promised yourself –and Bruce– that you wouldn’t let yourself worry so much or get upset with him, but that quickly proved to be a difficult promise to keep.  
As if reading your mind, Bruce glared at you and frowned. “You’ve seen me have a brush with death so many times– “  
“This was different, Bruce! You should know that! This time you had a rifle pointed at you by a man named ‘Deadshot.’ He has that name for a reason. Most of the thugs you face have little to no training, and the ones who do have good training are just at or slightly below your caliber of training so you can take them easily. And you’re not staring down to barrel of a rifle in the dead of night with no time to move if Deadshot takes the shot.”  
One of the rare moments when you made Bruce speechless. He just looked at you but his expression softened. He pulled off a gauntlet and sighed as he plopped it down onto the desk.  
“Would you have done it?”  
“Done what?” He asked, but he knew what you were talking about.  
“Would you have killed Deadshot? Whether or not it was in front of his daughter, would you have killed Deadshot?”  
Silence.

Again.

Always silence when it came to the moral question.

“Bruce…”  
“Maybe!” He turned his whole body to face you and you noticed that his hands were trembling slightly. It could be blamed on the adrenaline, but you knew differently. “I don’t know, [Your Name]. I’m always so certain of everything, every decision…”  
“In front of his daughter?”  
He slammed his hand on the desk and you jumped at the sound. Another sigh escaped him and he shook his head, unable to look at you. “I hate that children have to be cursed with parents like him.”  
You almost made a comment at the irony of his comment –the fact that he’d once told you that he would be different if he ever became a parent– but that would have been cruel. You sighed and walked over to him, gently placing your hand on his shoulder. “Okay,” you said softly. “I know. I hate that, too, Bruce.” Hence the fact that you ran an organization to give free counseling to troubled youths.  
You felt Bruce’s muscles relax under your hand and some of your own tension eased away. Maybe now that he was calm you could talk to him rationally… well, as rationally as possible.  
“If you’d had no other choice and it was either your life or his in that split second, if it was in self-defense and that was the only way to defend yourself, you know that I would understand that.”  
“But,” Bruce said expectantly, moving only his eyes to look at you. His eyes were still dark and you felt your heart rate increase.  
“But nothing.” You knew that his moral code had changed after Jason, and as much as you empathized with him, you still worried that maybe he wasn’t strong enough to keep to his code. There was only so much breaking you could take before wondering if you would be able to put the pieces of yourself back together once again.  
You also knew that Bruce knew how traumatizing it would have been for the little girl to watch her father get shot in front of her, especially by a masked man dressed like a bat. However, would Bruce’s anger blind him to that knowledge? One day that could happen, and you dreaded the idea of that day.  
Unable to formulate everything you wanted to say in a way that wouldn’t offend Bruce, you resigned yourself to resting your cheek on the back of his shoulder. The fabric of the cape wasn’t very comforting, but at least it was still there and intact.  
Leather brushed over your bare fingers and you flinched. Right now you really hated leather, especially on Bruce. Seeming to realize this, Bruce took off the gauntlet and soon returned his hand to yours.  
You stayed like that for a few minutes and savored the fact that Bruce hadn’t pulled away or rushed to do more work. “I’m just scared, Bruce.” Your voice was barely above a whisper and you realized belatedly that he might not want to hear those words.  
You were right. Bruce instantly tensed up, but he didn’t try to move away. “We’ve talked about this. You knew what you were getting into when you agreed– “  
“I know,” you said defensively, feeling tears burn behind your eyes. “But it’s still hard to go through. Please tell me you understand that. How would you feel if the roles were reversed?” You remembered the first time you shared the idea of you fighting alongside Bruce, and you’d almost laughed at the look on his face. A resounding “no” was the end of that discussion, but you didn’t mind because you knew where it was coming from. Bruce had seen you fight and knew you were his equal. You knew that if he didn’t care about you like he did, then he wouldn’t mind if you joined him on patrol every once in awhile (although he still preferred to work alone). But because of your complicated relationship, he tried to keep you as far away from danger as possible. 

_“You can’t promise me that you won’t ever let anything happen to me, because then nothing would ever happen to me,”_ you’d told him with a smile.  


_“Did you just paraphrase Finding Nemo?”_

_“I’m surprised you know what I was quoting.”_

_“Don’t get cute. My promise remains.”_

“I hate when you do that.” Bruce’s voice pulled you out of your memory and you smiled slightly. “But you’re right: I would feel the same as you.”  
Then he turned and wrapped his arms around your waist. “And I would probably be more worried than you.” He was smirking, and your smile grew. At least he wasn’t mad at you anymore.  
You placed your arms around his neck and leaned in slightly. He was sturdy against your wavering emotions. “I’m sure you would be. But your worrying would be useless, because my fighting is vastly superior and I would never put myself in such dangerous situations.” Coming so soon after your argument, you really hoped that Bruce would know you were only teasing.  
He knew it. His smirk only grew as he slowly pinned you between his arms and the desk behind you. “Is that so?” There was a friendly challenge in his eyes.  
You’d show him. You brushed your lips against his and said, “That is so.” Then you ducked out from under him and ran over to the stairs with a proud grin on your face.  
“That’s just cruel,” Bruce said, but his eyes showed his amusement.  
“If it’s any consolation, –and I’ll let you know just this once– it took extreme measures of willpower to be able to do that. And now that my reserves are tapped out, I’ll meet you upstairs.”


End file.
